Club Time
by devilnightking100
Summary: Seig and his friends get together for their weekly club activity, action and hilarity ensue. T because I'm paranoid, AU fic. Kinda implied SiegxRuler and mentioned SemiramisxShirou, AU


**_This played in my head while I was still writing A monster's knight. Plus I'm watching Apocrypha on Netflix so I'm still on this train of thought. Enjoy._**

 ** _Darkness and Light, Into the Chaos._**

"Hurry up, Seig!" Astolfo groaned, pulling a boy with dark brown hair along with him.

"Quit pulling!" Seig replied, trying to free his hand from his best friend's grip. Did he always have such a vice grip like that?

"No time! If we don't get there soon, we'll get it from Mordred." Astolfo replied. Both shivered at the thought of the blonde girl's wrath being turned on them. Both boys quickened their pace, bursting through the gym door. "We're here!" Astolfo cheered, a bright grin on his face.

"And where have you been?" came the annoyed reply, causing Astolfo to shiver. The pinkette turned slowly to see Mordred glaring daggers at him. "You were supposed to get here five minutes ago. Everyone is already geared up." the blonde scolded, gesturing to the rest of the courtyard occupants.

Seig surveyed his friends to see that the Yggdmillennia siblings were in their white uniforms, Fiore wearing her "Bronze Arms" as she wheeled over to Chiron, who was decked out in his golden "Archer" armor and holding a bow and plastic arrows. Berserker ore her usual dress and accessories, with the addition of the giant mace in her hands as she stood guard over Caules. The two had gotten closer for reasons none of the others knew about, but that was besides the point. Seig looked over to see the chemistry teacher, Ms. Semiramis, in her black dress with a couple fake pointed ears. Their biology teacher, Mr. Sisiguo was also there with his double barrel Nerf gun, dressed like a biker in Seig's opinion. Mordred herself was dressed in silver-painted foam armor with a similar sword in her hand. Seig noticed a couple missing though. "Where's Jeanne and Leticia?" he asked, looking around for the twins of the group.

"You mean where's your girlfriend." Astolfo teased, putting an arm around Seig's shoulder. Seig blushed and Astolfo pressed, "So when's the wedding?"

"Probably after yours and Leticia's." Seig fired back, causing his pinkette friend to break out into a blush, stumbling away with denials on his tongue.

He was saved when tow blonde girls came walking into the courtyard. One was dressed in a blue blazer and shorts with a white blouse, while the other was wearing a blue dress covered in silver-painted armor. The second held a flagpole in her hand and anyone could see the silver headpiece.

"There they are." Ms. Semiramis called catching the attention of both blushing boys.

"Jeanne!" Seig greeted, walking over to greet his long-time friend and not-so-secret crush.

"Seig, how are you today?" Jeanne asked, leaning her banner on her shoulder.

"I'm alright, glad to have the club to unwind after midterms, though." Seig replied.

Jeanne nodded her agreement. She and her sister had formed the club with Seig and Astolfo as mainly a way to unwind, act childish, and just have fun. Eventually, the Yggdmillennia siblings found out and asked to join. They had been accepted into what was deemed the "Holy Grail War Club" by Astolfo. Soon after that, Mordred had moved into town with her parents and when she asked why the rest did the things they did, they invited her to join in. That was when she had joined the club. Semiramis and Sisiguo had joined under the pretext of supervisors, but they joined on the fun more often than not. Each member of the club was there to unwind and have some fun.

"Hey! You two get geared up so we can get this going!" Mordred snapped at the two boys. Both Seig and Astolfo ran for the old locker room that had been restored by the club for their gear storage. In about five minutes, Seig was wearing the familiar black vest and jeans, white button-down shirt, and holding the familiar sword Astolfo had made for him. For the pinkette's part, he was wearing a white cape, gauntlets, and boots with black thigh-high socks and what Seig could only describe as a black dress. He was holding his white lance in one hand and in another he lead the hippogriff he had built for the club. No one knew until the club's founding how good the boy was with making things.

"All ready!" Astolfo cheered, mounting up. "So how are we going to go today?"

"Actually," Semiramis spoke, "I kind of invited my boyfriend to come today, he should be here any second." At the teacher's words, everyone took a step back and Astolfo flat out rode Hippogriff back to the lockers.

Mordred's aura was suffocating as she stared down the chemistry teacher. "You invited an outsider to our club meeting without permission?" she demanded. Before Semiramis could reply, and probably save her own life since Mordred hated when "outsiders" came to their club time, a red car pulled up. Seig set his sword into a fighting position and took a step toward Jeanne in case some debris cam toward her.

It wasn't like he didn't understand the reasoning behind Mordred's hostility. When they had invited some of the other students, they had laughed and called the club so many vulgar names that Mordred had snapped and rushed the offenders. It had taken the rest of the club to hold the enraged blonde down long enough for the students to escape.

Back to the present, a tan-skinned, white haired man stepped out of the car, dressed in a red coat and black outfit got out of the red car and looked around. "Oh, it's Father Shirou." Sisiguo noted, adjusting his sunglasses.

"That priest you told me about that you ran into a few days back?" Mordred questioned. Sisiguo nodded and Mordred lowered her sword. "You said he seemed like a cool guy, right Teach?" the blonde questioned. The biology teacher nodded and Mordred sighed. "Then I guess he can hang with us." she conceded. Everyone let out a collected sigh of relief.

Shirou walked over to the club, waving a hand in greeting. "Hello everyone," he said as soon as he was next to Semiramis. "I'm Father Shirou, it's a pleasure to meet you."

"The pleasure is ours, Father." Jeanne replied.

"Yo!" Astolfo waved as he rode Hippogriff over. Sisiguo was the next to welcome the priest, followed by the Yggdmillennia siblings and Berserker(who just grunted and shook Shirou's hand). Chiron and Mordred were last before Semiramis smiled and kissed Shirou's cheek. "Well then, are we ready to begin?" Everyone nodded as two bags were lifted into the air. "Alright, you all know how this works. Decide if you want to be a Servant or Master. Then draw the glove form the correct bag and pair up."

"Me first!" Astolfo chirped, jumping toward the Servant bag. He quickly grabbed a glove and smiled. "Alright, I got Rider!" he cheered. Everyone else sweatdropped.

Jeanne was next, taking a glove from the bag and looking at the mark. "Ruler. I can work with that." she declared casually.

Seig was next, reaching for a glove in the Master bag. He pulled one out and saw the Rider symbol staring back at him. "Looks like I'm with Astolfo." Seig chuckled.

"My condolences." Semiramis replied with a teasing smirk.

"Hey!" Astolfo replied indignantly. Eventually, everyone but Shirou and Semiramis had gone. Chiron(who got the Archer glove) was paired with Fiore, Caules was paired with Berserker(Who got the Berserker glove), Mordred(The Saber glove) went with Sisiguo, and Leticia was with her sister.

Semiramis looked at Shirou and held out the Master bag. "I always prefer to be the Servant." she explained as she pulled the Assassin glove from the bag, Shirou picking the matching one. "Well then, let us begin!" Semiramis declared, pulling on her messenger bag that had all her "weapons" in it.

...

Five minutes in, and things were looking grim. Turned out Shirou had a rather tactical mind as he instructed Assassin on who to target to get the best chance of victory. The pair had already beaten Archer and Berserker, eliminating the Yggdmillennia siblings from the game. She was currently fighting Saber, swinging a foam chain in the blonde's direction. "You have no chance, just give up!" Assassin laughed, nicking her opponnet's leg.

Saber tsked and stumbled, pretending to be hurt as if this were a real fight. "You won't win, you witch!" she shouted, pressing the button on her sword hilt to trigger the flashing red lights in her sword.

"Assassin, watch out!" Shirou ordered, remembering what Semiramis had told him about a Servant's abilities. "She's using her Noble Phantasm!"

Before she could react, Semiramis felt two darts hit her legs, figuratively immobilizing her. Both looked over to see Sisiguo aiming his gun with a smirk. "You're finished." he declared, looking to his Servant.

"I'll have you're neck, witch!" Mordred smirked, raising her sword with practiced ease. "Clarent Blood Arthur!" she called, bringing the sword down on her opponent's head, effectively "killing" her.

"Assassin!" Shirou called in alarm. He hadn't expected that.

"Now for the last loose end." Saber said with a smirk, right before she felt something hit her back. Turning to see Rider smirking, Saber knew something was up. Astolfo's lance wasn't strong enough to "pierce" her armor in one strike, and even in that spot it would only limit her movement. Everyone knew that so why? "Oh shit!" Saber gasped, looking frantically for Seig. She found him rushing her, but thanks to her "injury" she couldn't move as Seig ran toward her and prepared to swing. Two darts made contact with his left arm, rendering it useless. "Nice one, Master!" Saber cheered.

"Don't think you've won!" Ruler snapped, swinging her banner in an arc and smashing it into the other blonde. Saber was sent flying as she barely blocked the blow.

"Rushing to Seig's defense, as usual Ruler." Saber mocked, setting her sword as Ruler hoisted her banner, a light pink dust on her cheeks. "I'll just take you down first!" Both blondes clashed as Rider came after Sisiguo.

"Shit!" Sisiguo yelled, barely dodging the Servant's blows. Rider didn't let up, and only backed off when the Master reloaded his gun. He was about to fire, but suddenly felt something slide across his neck. Sisiguo whipped around to see Leticia smirking, a foam dagger in her hand. "Crap." he sighed, rubbing the back of his head, "Saber, I died so we're out!" he called, hearing a groan of annoyance from his Servant.

"Alright! Nice going, Leticia." Rider cheered, patting the girl on the back. Leticia smiled at the praise, but suddenly felt something press into her chest. She saw the mischief in the pinkette's eyes before looking down to see his lance firmly pressed into her chest. "Sorry, but we both know my Master won't do anything to your Servant." And with that, the "War" was over, with Seig and Rider as the winners.

...

"That was an interesting game, mind if I come again next time?" Shirou asked, one arm around Semiramis as he surveyed the group.

"Sure! It was kinda fun having a pair for everyone!" Astolfo replied. Everyone else gave their own affirmatives and Shirou smiled before being dragged off by Astolfo to talk costume.

"Hey, Jeanne." Seig called, walking over to the blonde as she stepped out of the locker room. "You did great today, I'm impressed." he complimented.

"Th-thanks. You did pretty well yourself." Jeanne replied, a blush dusting her cheeks. "Hey, Sieg?"

"What's up?" the brunette asked, tilting his head slightly.

"Are you busy this Saturday? I know this great place for dinner and there's this movie I've been wanting to see."

"I'll have to check my calendar, but I think I'm free." Seig replied casually, the realization of what was happening only hitting him after the blonde in front of him smiled.

"Great, it's a date then!" Jeanne said happily. "Be sure to call me later!" she called, skipping over to her sister.

"About time." Mordred huffed, ruffling her friend's hair.

On the way home, Astolfo was going on about what he would make for Shirou to wear and use next week. "Hey, you know what?" the pinkette said suddenly.

"What?" Seig asked, only half listening until his best friend spoke again.

"I think we need a few more in the club so we can cover all the Servant classes in one War. Fiore mentioned her uncle and a friend of his, and we can always ask Ms. Medea if she would want to bring her husband. Oh! Or maybe we can talk to Cu Chulainn, that gymnast who's always acting so bored at practices!" and Astolfo was off on another one of the weird thought trains that Seig knew so well.

 _ **This was supposed to be a RulerxSeig story, but I guess it didn't happen like that. Oh well, it was fun to write. Please read my other works and vote on my poll to get one of my incomplete stories rolling. All focus is determined by the poll. Well, until next time!**_


End file.
